concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Clay Cole Show
The Clay Cole Show (1959–1968) was a music television show based in New York. The show had a few variations in name and when the original station that broadcast it (WNTA-TV) was sold in 1963, it moved over onto WPIX-TV. There it lasted for another 6 years and helped usher in the 'British Invasion'. When Clay Cole took a break from presenting the show (to have a short holiday) recording artists such as Skip Cunningham were brought in as replacement hosts (August 65). Clay didn't like the way pop music was going by 68 and so quit the show. It seems that just about all the tapes were wiped many years ago, so little evidence remains today of its content. Shows 10/14/64 No Artist Listed, , , , , , , , 10/21/64 No Artist Listed, , , , , , , , 10/28/64 No Artist Listed, , , , , , , , 12/9/64 No Artist Listed, , , , , , , , 12/23/64 No Artist Listed, , , , , , , , 12/30/64 No Artist Listed, , , , , , , , 2/17/65 Neil Sedaka, Terry Thornton, Newports, , , , , , 3/17/65 Rolling Stones, Ann-Marie, Rip Taylor , , , , , , 3/24/65 Brook Benton, Adam Faith, Sandy Shaw, , , , , , 3/31/65 Bobby Sherman, Mongo Santamaria, Charlie Manna, Rip Taylor , , , , , 4/7/65 Dobie Gray, Moody Blues, Donna Lynn, Rip Taylor, Johnny Brown, , , , 4/14/65 Joe Tex, Charlie Manna, Faces, Michelle Scotti, Gene Pitney, , , , 5/5/65 Martine Dalton, Rip Taylor , , , , , , , 5/12/65 Del-Satins, Angela Martin, Tracey Dey, Bennie Thomas, , , , , 5/19/65 Clyde McPhatter, , , , , , , , 6/12/65 Eddie Rambeau, Norman Tracey, Len Barry, , , , , , 6/16/65 Tracey Dey, Bennie Thomas , Del -Satins, Angela Marin, , , , , 6/19/65 Nashville Teens, , , , , , , , 6/30/65 Bennie Thomas, Tracey Dey, Angela Martin, Del-Satins, , , , , 7/7/65 Bennie Thomas, Tracey Dey, Angela Martin, Del-Satins, , , , , 8/4/65 Bennie Thomas, Tracey Dey, Angela Martin, Del-Satins, , , , , 8/21/65 Frankie Randell, Barry Darvell, Diane Renway, Dean Parrish, Vacels, , , , 8/25/65 Bennie Thomas, Tracey Dey, Angela Martin, Del-Satins, , , , , 9/1/65 Show regulars, , , , , , , , 9/18/65 Dave Clark 5, , , , , , , , 9/25/65 Lovin' Spoonful, Adam Wade, Gale Garnett, , , , , , 10/9/65 Coasters, Dobie Gray, Eddie Rambeau, Guy Pastor, 3 of Us, Del-Satins, , , 11/6/65 4 Seasons, Chuck Jackson, Noel Harrison , , , , , , 11/13/65 Kids Next Door, Lenny Welch, Johnny Tillotsen, Tommy Hunt, , , , , 11/20/65 Johnny Thunder, Roy Head, DeeDee Sharp, Marci & Kelly, , , , , 11/27/65 Toys, Ian Whitcomb, Coronados, Patrick & Skip Cunningham, , , , , 12/4/65 Mel Torme, Jordan Christopher, Wild Ones, London Lee, , , , , 12/11/65 Leslie Gore, Dionne Warwick, Lou Monti, Reparate & Delrons, Tracey Dey, Gary Knight, , , 12/25/65 Deborah Ferrara, Reasons, Roy Hamilton, Simon & Garfunkel, , , , , 1/1/66 Littly Anthony, , , , , , , , 1/8/66 Vito & Salutations, Al Martino, Fortunes, Dave Van Ronk, John Byner, , , , 1/15/66 No Artist Listed, , , , , , , , 1/22/66 No Artist Listed, , , , , , , , 1/29/66 Chad & Jeremy, Bobby Rydell, Leslie Gore, Ramsey Lewis, , , , , 2/5/66 Johnny Rivers, Exciters, Christine Cooper, Carolyn Day, Howard Storm, , , , 2/12/66 Johnny Tillotsen, Neil Sedaka, James Boys, Young Executives, , , , , 2/19/66 David & Juanita, Verdalle Smith, Lovin Spoonful, Uncalled for Three, , , , , 2/26/66 Chance Eden, Bobby Lind, Danita Jones, , , , , , 3/5/66 Chance Eden, Wayne Anthony, Deon Jackson, Uncalled for Three, , , , , 3/12/66 Paul Revere & Raiders, Brian Hyland, Johnny Thunder, Ned Odum Boys, Beverly Ann, , , , 3/19/66 Newbeats, Lenny Welch, Vic Dana, Del Shannon , Uncalled for Three, , , , 3/26/66 Turtles, Simon & Garfunkel, Patrick, Al Martino, , , , , 4/2/66 Noel Harrison , Knickerbockers, Jimmie Rodgers, Ivy League, Linda Andel, Pete & Chris Allen, , , 4/9/66 Lettermen, Tokens, Eddie Rambeau, Verdell Smith, , , , , 4/16/66 Johnny Tillotsen, Vogues, Gary US Bonds, Kim Weston, James Boys , Blues Project, , , 4/23/66 Johnny Nash, Lada Edmund JR, Vagrants, English Setters, Reginas, Uncalled for Three, , , 4/30/66 Peter Paul & Mary, Dionne Warwick, Wild Ones, Lou Lawton, Reginas, Manfred Mann, , , 5/7/66 Lou Christie, Cyrkle, Randy & Rainbows, Beau Brummels, Neil Diamond, Barry Young, , , 5/14/66 Toys, Bobby Fuller 4, Rare Breed, Percy Sledge, Linda Scott, , , , 5/21/66 Mitch Ryder, Lada Edmund JR, Joey Dee, Chiffons, Teddy Boys, , , , 5/28/66 Righteous Bros., Deon Jackson, Baby Jane Holtzer, Tom Rush, Uncalled for Three, , , , 6/4/66 Knickerbockers, Sam the Sham, Lenny Welch, Gale Garnett, , , , , 6/11/66 Beverly Warren, The Crests, Four Tops, Catacombs, , , , , 6/18/66 Shadows of Knight, Bobbi Martin, New Order, Royalettes, Robert Parker, , , , 6/25/66 Bobby Fuller 4, Eddie Rambeau, Chose Few, Baby Jane Holtzer, Uncalled for Three, , , , 7/2/66 Shangi Las, Jose Feliciano, Esther Phillips, Blues Magoos, Chubby Checker, , , , 7/9/66 J. Lewis, Brook Benton, Blues Project, Evie Sands, Ronettes, Jose Feliciano, , , 7/16/66 Righteous Bros., Four Tops, Dean Parrish, Happenings, Beatles (film), , , , 7/23/66 Johnny Maestro, , , , , , , , 7/30/66 Sam the Sham, Blues Project, Stephanie & Janis, Barbara Mason, , , , , 8/6/66 Jay & Americans, Toys , Flip Cartridge, Emile Griffith, , , , , 8/13/66 G. Lewis & Playboys, Bobby Hebb, Five Stairsteps, DeeDee Warwick, , , , , 8/20/66 Mitch Ryder, Five Stairsteps, Gayle Haness, Tradewinds, Marvin Gaye, , , , 8/27/66 Stevie Wonder, Jean Paul Vignon, Little Anthony, , , , , , 9/3/66 Razor's Edge, Brian Hyland, Burt Ward, , , , , , 9/10/66 B.J. Thomas, Capitals, Bitter End Singers, Marsha Brody, ? And Mysterians, , , , 9/17/66 G. Lewis & Playboys, Jay & Americans, Mitch Ryder, Little Anthony, Marvin Gaye, Stevie Wonder, (Begin New Season), , 9/24/66 Dionne Warwick, Freddie Cannon, Shangri Las, Cannibal & Headhunters, Distant Cousins, , , , 10/1/66 Toys, Brian Hyland, Cyrkle, Hollies, Young Lions, Sonny & Cher interview, , , 10/8/66 Sam the Sham, Leslie Gore, Happenings, Eddie Rambeau, , , , , 10/15/66 Byrds, Maxine Brown, Blues Project, Zephyrs, , , , , 10/22/66 Little Anthony, Neil Diamond, , , , , , , 10/29/66 Four Tops, Odetta, Dana , Chicago Loop , Happenings, , , , 11/5/66 Mitch Ryder, Gale Garnett, Martha & Vandellas, Chicago Loop, , , , , 11/12/66 Soupy Sales, Joe Cuba Sextet, Outsiders, Youngbloods, , , , , 11/19/66 Jay & Americans, Patti & Bluebelles, Frankie Valli, Terry Knight & Pack, Pilgrimmage, , , , 11/26/66 No Artist Listed, , , , , , , , 12/3/66 DeeDee Warwick, Four Tops, Dean Parrish, Spike Drivers, Razor's Edge, Sonny & Cher film, , , 12/10/66 Leslie Uggams, Knickerbockers, Chris Montez, Critters, Chubby Checker, , , , 12/17/66 Ann Margaret, Royalettes, Dion, Outsiders, , , , , 12/24/66 Young Rascals, Keith, Odetta, Debby Ferrara, Johnny Tillotsen, Johnny Nash 1/7/67 Spencer Davis, Blues Project, Chris Montez, Critters, Sonny & Cher, , , , 1/14/67 Neil Diamond, Four Tops, Gale Garnett, Brian Hyland, , , , , 1/21/67 Outsiders, Bobby Hebb, Tim Rose, , , , , , 1/28/67 Lovin' Spoonful, Leslie Gore, Eddie Fisher, Music Machine, F. Scott, Judy Collins, Spencer Davis, , 2/4/67 Repeat of 1/28, , , , , , , , 2/11/67 Hermine Gringold, Tony Randell, Toys, Jose Feliciano, Left Banke, , , , 2/18/67 Lovin' Spoonful, Temptations, Judy Collins , Chris Crosby, Outsiders, , , , 2/25/67 Jay & Americans, McCoys, Johnny Nash, Shirley Ellis, Los Bravos, , , , 3/4/67 Knack, Johnny Tillotsen, Dion, Mitchell Trio, Laura Nyro, Tommy James, Shangri Las, , Zephyrs 3/11/67 Beatles (film), Leslie Gore, Association, Marvalettes, Tim Rose, Soupy Sales, , , 3/18/67 Temptaions, Critters, F. Randell, Terry Knight & Pack, , , , , 3/25/67 Patti LaBelle, Sopwith Camel, Vagrants, Len Barry, Jim & Jean, Dave,Dee,Dozie, Mick & Tich, , , 4/1/67 The Doors, N. Christy Minstrals, John Gary, Blues Project, Ruby & Romantics, Every Mother's Son, , , 4/8/67 Stevie Wonder, Duprees, Shirelles, Dovels, Angels, G. Knight & Pips, Sam Cooke, , Jackie Wilson 4/15/67 Sam the Sham, , Shirelles, Electric Prunes, Freddie Cannon, Jake Holmes, , , 4/22/67 Blues Magoos, Maxine Brown, Happenings, Tremeloes, J. Holmes, Duprees, Age of Reason, , Donna Marie 4/29/67 Four Tops, Marvalettes, Marvin Gaye, Stevie Wonder, Isley Brothers, Chris Clark, Dean Taylor, , 5/6/67 Frank Sinatra Jr., McCoys, Toys, Kim Weston, Steve Clayton, , , , 5/13/67 Tommy James, Buckinghams, Marvin Gaye, Goldie & Gingerbreads, Tammi Terrell, Leslie Gore, , , 5/20/67 Cyrkle, Brian Hyland, Platters, Jackie deShannon, J.J. Jackson, , , , 5/27/67 Little Anthony, Critters, Spanky & Our Gang, G. Knight & Pips, Robbs, , , , 6/3/67 Paul Anka, Frankie Valli, Every Mother's Son, Turtles, Chad & Jeremy, Shirrels, , , 6/10/67 Martha & Vandellas, Tokens, Cyrkle, Kathy Keegan, , , , , 6/17/67 Marvin Gaye, Tammi Terrell, Johnny Tillotsen, Joe Tex, Sandy Posey, Jimmy Clanton, Tremeloes, , Sam the Sham 6/24/67 Chad & Jeremy, The Doors, Serendipity Singers, Richie Havens, , , , , 7/1/67 Young Rascals, Every Mother's Son, Youngbloods, , , , , , 7/8/67 No Artist Listed, , , , , , , , 7/15/67 Turtles, Critters, Lulu Christie, Bobbie Norris, Frankie Randell, , , , 7/22/67 5th Dimension, Shirelles, Left Banke, Seth London, , , , , 7/29/67 Sam the Sham, Tommy James, Royal Guardsmen, , , , , , 8/5/67 Stevie Wonder, Seeds, Crystals , Gene Vito, , , , , 8/12/67 Miracles, Chuck Jackson, Tremeloes, Jim Valley , Evie Sands, Earls, , , 8/19/67 Dionne Warwick, Temptations, 5th Estate, Brian Hyland, , , , , 8/26/67 Cyrkle, Len Barry, Animals, Terry Knight & Pack, Glories, , , , 9/2/67 Neil Diamond, (guest host), , , , , , , 9/7/67 Tony Randell, Jay & Americans, Chuck Jackson, Maxine Brown, Al Martino, B. Siegler, , , 9/16/67 Leslie Gore, Jay & Techniques, , , , , , , 9/23/67 Ravi Shankar, Happenings, Chuck Jackson, Temptations, J. Holmes , Models, Donna Lee, , 9/30/67 Noel Harrison, Sonny & Cher, Every Mother's Son, Marvin Gayle , Tammi Terrell, Tommy James, Tomiko Jones, , 10/7/67 Dionne Warwick, Richie Havens, Spencer Davis, Left Banke, Bobby Hebb, , , , 10/14/67 Jay & Techniques, Jay & Americans, Leon Bibb, McCoys, Hines, Hines & Dad, , , , 10/21/67 Bobbie Gentry, Lee Dorsey, Brenda Holloway, Sol Yanovsky & Critters, , , , , 10/28/67 No Artist Listed, , , , , , , , 11/4/67 Dionne Warwick, Box Tops, Grassroots, Pierre LaLonde, , , , , 11/11/67 No Artist Listed, , , , , , , , 11/18/67 Cowsills, Helena Ferguson, Jay & Americans, Johnny Tillotsen, Pierre LaLonde, , , , 11/25/67 Peaches & Herb, Five Americans, First Edition, Lynn Kellog, , , , , 12/2/67 Tony Bennett, Leslie Gore, Little Dion, Glen Campbell, 5th Dimension, , , , 12/9/67 Arthur Prysock, 5th Dimension, Turtles, Chris Crosby, , , , , 12/16/67 Paul Anka, Beatles (film), Jay & Americans, Tokens, Bobby Vee, (end of series)